John M. Jackson
|birthplace = Baton Rouge, Louisiana |family = Jana Gale Hawkins Jackson Conor Jackson Katherine Jackson |yearsactive = 1981-present }} John Murice Jackson is an American actor best known for his appearance on JAG. Biography Jackson was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, on June 1, 1950. He was raised in Fort Worth, Texas, and played football and basketball at Arlington Heights High School. After graduating in 1968, he attended the University of Texas at Austin, after which he taught social studies at Lyndon B. Johnson High School in Austin, Texas. While he was in his late twenties, Jackson started acting at a community theater. In 1980, he went to New York City, New York, and later to Hollywood, to further his career. He had small roles in a number of TV and movie productions, most notably a recurring role in the series Wiseguy. In 1986, Jackson appeared in the made-for-TV film Blind Justice. The following year, he had a small role in an episode of Macgyver. In 1992, Jackson portrayed Captain West, a JAG Officer, in the drama film A Few Good Men. In 1996, Jackson appeared in JAG as Rear Admiral Albert Jethro "A.J." Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General of the U.S. Navy, a role which he played for a total of nine seasons. He later landed a recurring role as FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen in the first season of the FOX-produced series Bones. Jackson appeared in the series finale of Jericho as the ambassador of Texas to the Allied States of America. He also portrayed C-130 pilot Gus in the NBC-produced series Knight Rider and has recently appeared on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He returned to the role of Chegwidden, now a civilian lawyer, in the finale episode of the tenth season of NCIS. In his personal life, Jackson is married to Jana Gale Hawkins Jackson, with whom they have a son, former Major League Baseball player Conor, and a daughter, Katherine. On Criminal Minds Jackson portrayed Agent Malcolm Hollins in the Season Nine episode "Final Shot". Filmography *Stalker (2014) as Douglas Jeffries *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Howard Ames *Criminal Minds - "Final Shot" (2013) TV episode - Agent Malcolm Hollins *NCIS (2013) as Albert Jethro "A.J." Chegwidden *Perception (2012) as Vincent *Private Practice (2012) as Mr. Davis *Castle (2011) as Rod Halstead *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) as Russell Huntley *Knight Rider (2009) as Gus *Grey's Anatomy (2008) as Kevin Covington *Jericho (2008) as Ambassador Sam Travis *West of Brooklyn (2008) as Mr. Jensen *Without a Trace (2008) as Quentin Richards *Standoff (2007) as Marcus Krill/Tobin Jensen *John from Cincinnati (2007) as Police Officer *Bones (2005-2006) as FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen (6 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2005) as Miles Jensen *Homefront (2005) as Marvin (short) *JAG (1996-2004) as Adm. Albert Jethro "A.J." Chegwidden (188 episodes) *Edge City (1998) as Gary *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as Hal Deacon (TV miniseries) *Party of Five (1995-1997) as Major Chase W. Holbrook (2 episodes) *The Glimmer Man (1996) as Donald Cunningham *Dark Skies (1996) as Charles Pratt *Forgotten Sins (1996) as Wayne Everett *The Spitfire Grill (1996) as Johnny B./Eli *Sisters (1995) as Detective Blake *Kansas (1995) as Harvey Purvis *The Watcher (1995) as Big Mike Jackson *Without Warning (1994) as Dale Powell (uncredited) *Roswell (1994) as Colonel Blanchard *On Promised Land (1994) as Albert Appletree *Dead Man's Revenge (1994) as Beesly *Boy Meets Girl (1993) as Percy *A Perfect World (1993) as Bob Fielder *A Family Torn Apart (1993) as Joe Hannigan *The American Clock (1993) as Brewster (credited as John Jackson) *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) as Raymond Reid *A Few Good Men (1992) as Capt. West *Deadly Matrimony (1992) as Chief Michael Corbitt *An American Story (1992) as Sheriff McMillan *Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232 (1992) as Lt. Colonel Dennis Nielsen *Northern Exposure (1992) as Larry Coe/Bob *Switched at Birth (1991) as Ernest Twigg *Career Opportunities (1991) as Bud Dodge *Love, Lies and Murder (1991) as Sergeant Patterson *Line of Fire: The Morris Dees Story (1991) as Curtis *Eve of Destruction (1991) as Peter Arnold *Sudie and Simpson (1990) as Dr. Walter Stubbs (credited as John Jackson) *Chinatown Connection (1990) as P.C. Pete *Family of Spies (1990) as Arthur J. Walker *Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon (1989) as Ray *When He's Not a Stranger (1989) as Woodward University Coach (credited as John Jackson) *Cold Sassy Tree (1989) as Hoyt (credited as John Jackson) *Ginger Ale Afternoon (1989) as Hank Mickers *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) as Mr. Bergen *Traveling Man (1989) as Joe Blagdon *Wiseguy (1987-1989) as Daryl Elias (6 episodes) *Private Debts (1989) as Alden Haines (short) *Dead Solid Perfect (1988) as Grover Scomer *Go Toward the Light (1988) as Dr. Paxton *The Town Bully (1988) as Cliff Clifford (credited as John Jackson) *Probe (1988) as Sgt. Greenwald *Baja Oklahoma (1988) as Lee Steadman *Beauty and the Beast (1987) as Laine Keller *Eye on the Sparrow (1987) as Marcus (credited as John Jackson) *Baby Girl Scott (1987) as David *In Self Defense (1987) as Pete *Roses Are for the Rich (1987) as Dr. Clyde Andrews *MacGyver (1987) as Police Sergeant *Kate's Secret (1986) as Dick *Sid and Nancy (1986) as Lance Boyles M.D. (credited as John Jackson) *Blind Justice (1986) as Porter *The Hitcher (1986) as Sergeant Starr (credited as John Jackson) *Crime of Innocence (1985) as Police Officer *The Legend of Billie Jean (1985) as Kenny's Father *Right to Kill? (1985) as Social Worker *Not My Kid (1985) as Parent *Celebrity (1984) as Detective (TV miniseries) *License to Kill (1984) as Officer Caskey *Adam (1983) as Detective Jim Gibbons *Local Hero (1983) as Cal (credited as John Jackson) *American Playhouse (1982) as Mr. Goodman *Murder in Texas (1981) as Waiter *Back Roads (1981) as Merle 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors